vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Skarlet
|-|MK11= |-|MK9= |-|MKX Comic Series= Summary Blood mage and Imperial Bodyguard. Skarlet was a starving wretch before Shao Kahn anointed her in blood. Reborn by his sorcery with an insatiable bloodlust and the power to feed it, her crimson cravings are rivaled by her desire for Shao Kahn’s praise. She is his deadliest, most faithful creation. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Skarlet Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Female Age: Possibly 27 years since her creation during the events of MK9 Classification: Blood Mage, Imperial Bodyguard, Orphan (former) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Possesses superhuman strength allowing her to ee crush bones and knock heads off), Weapon Mastery (Wields knives, scythes, whips, spears, swords, spikes) Stealth Mastery (Trained assassin, tracker, thief and spy. Stole the Kamidogu of Outworld undetected during the massive Shokan siege), Martial Arts (Ninjutsu), Magic (Learned sorceries from Shao Kahn), Blood Manipulation (Can control blood for various combat purposes), Absorption (Can suck up blood into her own skin), Statistics Amplification (Able to gain strength from absorbing blood), Intangibility (Can turn her entire body into blood), Teleportation (Can turn into blood before reforming somewhere else), Healing (Can heal herself by absorbing the blood of others), Limited Telekinesis (Uses this to suck out blood), Flight (Restricted flight), Weapon Creation (Can create weapons with her powers), Body Puppetry (Can control the movements of others by controlling their blood), Damage Reduction and Aura (Can create an aura that causes to take less damage), Mind Manipulation (Can put others into a trance to control them), Homing Attack (Can cause her blood orbs to home in on targets), Transmutation (Can turn others into blood), Corrosion Inducement (Her blood trails have corrosive properties), Limited Damage Transferal (Can cut herself to damage the opponent) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Knocked out Jacqui and fought with Mileena) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Her tanto, kunai, kodachi swords, blood vials and ritual dagger. *'Optional Equipment:' Kamidogu of Outworld *'Can Create/Summon:' Blood tendrils, blood swords, blood blades, blood spikes, blood whips, blood spear, blood balls Intelligence: Above Average; ferocious combatant. Weaknesses: Absorbing harmful kinds of blood can have dangerous effects on her Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Special Moves= *'Dagger Toss:' Throw two daggers. *'Down Slash:' Perform an overhead slash. *'Up Slash:' Perform a rising dagger attack. *'Blood Drop:' Teleport above the opponent and stab them. *'Red Slide:' Slide towards the opponent. *'Blood Ball:' Throw a ball of blood. *'Bloodshot:' Throw a bloody projectile. **The projectile can return to Skarlet, healing her. *'Blood Spatter:' Emit a burst of blood. *'Blood Trail:' Send a trail of blood towards the opponent. *'Blood Tentacle:' Summon a blood tentacle. *'Dagger Dance:' Parry basic attacks. **When activated, Skarlet will enter a defensive stance with her dagger. If she is hit while doing this, she will counter attacks by teleporting behind the opponent to back stab them before slashing their nape. **There is also a second counterattack. Skarlet will counter attacks by stabbing them in the back and absorbing their blood. She will then stab their calves and skull before kicking them away. *'Bloodport:' Allows Skarlet to teleport. *'Cell Siphon:' Draw the opponent closer. **This move heals Skarlet by draining their blood in the process. *'Boiling Point:' Levitate the opponent upward. *'Retch-Rebution:' Opponent chokes on their blood. *'Killer Clot:' A trap prevents opponents from cancelling into Special Moves. *'Blood Ritual:' Inflicts damage on Skarlet and the opponent. *'Krimson Shield:' Reduces incoming damage while active. **Activating this near the opponent can cause damage to them. *'Red Rain:' Blood rains down and gives a damage buff. *'Blood Flow:' Gain the ability to amplify Blood Ball, changing its speed. *'Throw:' Skarlet grabs the opponent and restrains them with blood tentacles. She creates a blood spear and stabs their belly before blasting them away with a palm strike OR Skarlet grabs the opponent and restrains them with blood tentacles. She creates a blood scythe and jams it through their chin, using it as leverage to throw them over her. |-|Brutalities= *'The Klassic:' Skarlet performs an uppercut, but it decapitates them with their spine intact. *'Bottom Out: '''Skarlet restrains the opponent with blood tendrils and stabs them with a spear. She then slashes her opponent's abdomen which releases their intestines and bleeds them out. *'Melted: Skarlet throws a ball of blood at her opponent which coats them in blood, causing them to writhe in pain before turning into a mess of blood and fractured bone pieces. *'Not Dead Yet: '''Skarlet sends a trail of blood that engulfs her opponent's leg and corrodes it all the way to the bone before bleeding them to death. *'Feeding Time: Skarlet summons a blood tendril that slaps the opponent, stunning them. After a short delay, another tendril constricts the opponent, popping their head off. *'Beautiful Blood:' Skarlet stabs the opponent's legs with a blood spear before vertically slicing them in half with a rising scythe slash. |-|Super Moves= *'Blood Bank:' Skarlet flips forward, whereupon connecting, she delivers a brutal palm strike into her opponent's nose area, breaking the skull, followed by a reverse kick, piercing their eye cavity with the heel of her boot. *'Fatal Blow (BLOODY FUN): '''Skarlet grabs her opponent then rapidly stabs them in the chest, right shoulder, neck and abdomen before vertically slicing upwards, releasing much blood. She forms a large scythe with the blood and stabs the opponent with it, lifting them up. While they are still in the air, Skarlet creates a spear made of blood and throws it through the opponent's mouth. Gallery |-|Gallery= File:R.Skarlet_MK9.png|MK9 Skarlet. skarlet.png|Skarlet does her Make It Rain fatality. Kold_war_skarlet.png|Kold War Skarlet. |-|Intros and Victory Poses= DcA6AuI - Imgur.gif|Skarlet returns in MK11. dbzI6Yd - Imgur.gif|Blood Magik. ZBBggbU - Imgur.gif|The Hunger. jv26F7t - Imgur.gif|Red Rain. KIRFWhe - Imgur.gif|Blood Burst. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Risotto Nero (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Risotto's profile (Speed was equalized and the fight took place in a Roman Colliseum) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Assassins Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Adults Category:Spies Category:Loyal Characters Category:Thieves Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Spear Users Category:Knife Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Blood Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Healers Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 8